Perfume La'Pue
by Kana Mei
Summary: Hello everybody! Kana Mei again! I'm starting a new story cycle, in this, Hinata has been given a new perfume from Kiba. Ever since she put it on though, Naruto won't leave her side! Find out what's going on for poor Hinata!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Kana Mei again, I got this idea a while back for an awesome story before I started here on I hope you enjoy this fanfic and that you'll give me constructive criticism on how to make it more awesome. Enjoy!!

All was quiet in the Inuzuka clan compound; the only sounds that were heard are the breathing of its inhabitants and a soft, but evil laughter. The cause of this laughter was deep within the compound and several miles underground, a young man and his dog were creating the ultimate potion.

"Man, Akamaru. Was this a great idea or what!

"Bark, grr bark bark (Totally, Naruto's never gonna know what hit him!)"

"I know! Now that dope and Hinata are finally going to be together! Let's just hope that our little creation isn't _too_ strong or Hinata's going to be sent on the ride of her life!"

"Bark bark grr yap? (Would that really be a problem?)

"Yeah, you're right Akamaru! There's no way our plan can fail!"

The next day:

"Hey Hinata, wait up"

Hinata turned and saw her teammate Kiba and his dog Akamaru rushing towards her with a small box in hand. Hinata smiled at them, knowing full well that the small box contained her birthday present from them. Hinata was finally turning 17 today and she was excited for her "surprise" birthday party and all of her friends that were going to be there.

"Ohayo Kiba, Akamaru. How are you?"

"We're doing awesome Hinata! Well here you go" Kiba handed the present to her.

"Akamaru and I have a mission today so we might not be able to come and celebrate your birthday with you. So see you later, Hinata!"

Hinata waved goodbye to Kiba and Akamaru and wished them luck on their upcoming mission. Since the ramen incident with Naruto (see Ramen Attempt), Kiba had been helping her out with her confidence issue more and she really appreciated him for being so kind to her. So after Kiba and Akamaru disappeared, Hinata started to open her present eagerly.

"Oh Kiba, you're really to kind" Hinata said softly to herself. Inside the present was a small bottle of perfume.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Enjoy this new Chapter of Perfume La'Pue!

"_Thoughts"_ "normal and talk"

After applying her new perfume, Hinata walked home in order to prepare for the upcoming party and to put away her new present. Humming along, she only noticed till the last second that she was going by the ramen stand where her ever faithful crush could always be found.

Naruto's point of view

"Hey Hinata! How's it going and Happy Birthday", said Naruto with a grin. He hadn't seen Hinata since the ramen incident a couple days before than.

"I wonder what's Hinata has been doing since then? Is she that embarrassed by what happened?"

Shaking his head, he finished his ramen and ran over to Hinata and started talking to her. They only talked about the usual shinobi stuff, how was your training or missions going and all that stuff. After a while, Naruto noticed a strange scent in the air. He couldn't quite place it but is smelled like a mix of lavender and dirt.

"Um, Naruto. I-I need to go home and put a-away the birthday present Kiba gave me"

When he heard Hinata's statement, Naruto thought he felt a small sting in him. He brushed it off as his imagination and wondered why he would ever feel something like that.

"Oh...sure Hinata! Is it okay that I walk with you? I want to talk with you more. Okay?

Hinata looked surprised when Naruto said this and she blushed again like she had always done. Again Naruto felt something in him, it didn't feel the same as earlier, this time it was a warm feeling and it was actually pretty obvious this time. He smiled to himself, Naruto wasn't really sure what was going on. He didn't think it was that important except for one thing.

"_When did I become so curious about Hinata and when did I want to talk to her so much?"_

Hinata's point of view

She had been really surprised when Naruto had asked if he could come along. Hinata didn't expect Naruto to actually want to talk to her at all. She guessed he was doing this in order to make up for what had happened a couple days ago. So she and Naruto walked to her home and talked more about her birthday and their training. Hinata had shown Naruto the perfume Kiba had given her and why he gave the present early. Naruto had actually seemed a bit upset about the perfume, but when Hinata had told Naruto about Kiba's mission, Naruto immediately smiled and agreed with his reason.

"Hey Hinata here's your place. Hey Hinata!"

Hinata looked up and was surprised. She had hoped that she would get to talk to Naruto more especially after finally only stuttering once per sentence. She turned to Naruto and thanked him for walking him for walking her to his house.

Though of course, I made sure something somewhat funny happened in this chapter. Just as Hinata was walking through the front gates of the Hyuuga compound, her little sister Hanabi saw her and Naruto.

"Hey Hinata! Get your butt inside and stop hanging out with your boyfriend! You'll see him later on tonight! Geez."

Now with both teens blushing at Hanabi's comment, you don't need to guess what happens next. Once more with grace and a tomato red face, Hinata Hyuuga fainted with a Naruto Uzumaki, who had a redder face than of his proclaimed girlfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone

Hey everyone! I am so sorry I haven't typed anything for so long! Here you go and I hope you enjoy! If you have any random ideas please tell me I want to make this story as awesome as possible!

Doing this entire chapter from Neutral mostly Naru POV.

Also if you guys could help me out? For future reference:

Vote: Hina POV

Naru POV

Both POV

"_thoughts"_ "talking"

Have fun!

"This is the weirdest situation I have ever been in" Naruto was sitting in his apartment thinking about his day with Hinata. The shy girl was bringing out a lot of strange emotions in Naruto and he didn't know what to do. Sure Hinata has always been weird but when did she fall unconscious just because Naruto was mistaken for her boyfriend! Was it that embarrassing to be considered his girlfriend?

Shaking his head he wondered about himself. Sure, he did like the idea about having a girlfriend but why was Hinata the one who kept popping in his head. When did he starting fall for the Hyuuga heiress? Sighing, Naruto readied himself Hinata's birthday party. He put on a baby blue T-shirt and dark blue jeans with a white un-buttoned over shirt. He picked up Hinata's birthday gift with a small smile and headed of to the Hyuuga compound.

:Time skippy:

"Hey every body she's coming!"

Panicking, everyone started searching for hiding spots while freaking out and stopping Lee from yelling about how "youthful" this party will be. When everyone found their hiding spots and turned off the lights waiting.

" Oh my friends! This is such a youthful event I am ex..."

"Shut the hell up Lee"

"Lee how about you do the 'youthful' thing a be quiet"

"Yes Sakura, Sasuke"

"Wait, shhhh, shhhh ... fart"(1)

"Naruto what hell did you eat chili or something!?"

"Will you shut up Ino! If you can't fart in front of your friends, than they ain't your friends!"(2)

Hinata had been standing in the doorway and finally couldn't help but burst out laughing. She switched the lights and when she saw were everyone had hid themselves she laughed even harder.

**Sakura**: under the table

**Sasuke**: on the ceiling

**Ino**: in the Japanese armor

**Neji**: behind the couch

**Lee**: underneath the couch

**Tenten**: pink camouflage

**Shino**: behind a balloon

**Chouji**: disguised as a balloon.

**Shikamaru**: plain sight (No one can find you there)

**Sai** (yes he is here): obvious fake wall

**Naruto**: in a corner with a lampshade over his head.

After being discovered, everyone yelled Happy Birthday and the party started. Chouji had a table of food to himself, Shikamaru was playing a board game with the rest of the guys, and Naruto and Hinata were talking to each other while eating cake. The party went on with out a hitch and everyone had a good time.

Slowly but surely, everyone left and Naruto and Hinata were out on the porch talking still. Naruto didn't know why he didn't want to leave but just talking with Hinata made him feel giddy and the feeling wouldn't leave. He could still smell Hinata's perfume and he couldn't stop staring at her. When he finally got up to leave, Hinata walked him to the front gate and wished him good night.

"Um... Hinata wait..!"

Turning back around, Hinata looked beautiful in the moonlight and before Naruto could help it. He leaned forward and kissed Hinata Hyuuga on the lips.


	4. Author is sorry

Hey everybody! I'm sorry about this but that is how my fanfiction ends. I totally forgot to put complete and know I know people will be upset with me. See lately I've actually been reading NaruSasu fanfics and I can't help but keep reading because the authors are almost just as good as you NaruHina authors and fans! So i'm sorry, because i was reading all the other fanfics my mind was not producing any ideas for NaruHina and I couldn't finish my fanfiction.

If you do give ideas I might be able to shoot off some fanfictions so please do drop them off down below.

I am currently starting a NaruSasu fanfiction and basing it off the story of Maid Marian and Robin Hood. If you can give me ideas for that I will so love you!(Not in a creepy stalker-like way. I'm not that desperate, just needy)


End file.
